Cours de surf
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous aux Clamp ! Quand Fye devient prof de surf, on peut dire que ça fait des bulles ! OS KuroxFye Une de mes premières fics sur Tsubasa ! Reviews please !


Raaaahhh, c'est salé, c'est dégueulasse !!!

Alors Kuro-chan, tu te décides ? lança Fye, rieur.

Lâche-moi toi ! ET ARRETE DE ME MOUILLER EXPRES !!

Kuro-toutou ne sait pas surfer ! Kuro-toutou ne sait pas surfer ! chantonna Mokona.

Toi, la boule de poils, tu te tais où je te noie !! cria Kurogane en envoyant une gerbe d'eau vers le magicien.

Celui-ci l'évita aisément et fila dans la direction opposée en riant. Kurogane maugréa et essaya de se hisser tant bien que mal sur sa planche de surf. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, ils passaient leurs journées sur la plage. Fye s'était institué professeur de surf du groupe. Sakura et Shaolan avaient appris rapidement et se débrouillaient de manière correcte. En revanche, Kurogane n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il arrivait à peine à monter sur sa planche et, lorsqu'il y arrivait, il se retrouvait à l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, déstabilisé par une vague. Fye, quant à lui, semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie et tentait, avec une patience infinie, d'inculquer les techniques à Kurogane. En vain. Celui-ci ne s'en sortait pas plus. Par contre, le ninja avait commencé à prendre goût à ces cours particuliers. Plutôt que d'écouter les conseils de Fye pour apprendre à surfer, il préférait de loin admirer la perfection de son corps svelte, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux couleur azur. Mais ce qui faisait fondre Kurogane par-dessus tout était son sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Fye sourire autant et avec autant de bonheur dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de draguer ouvertement Kurogane qui se laissait faire, en cachant toutefois son plaisir et en se promettant de le « coincer » ultérieurement. Ce « ultérieurement » ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

Alors Kuro-chan, t'y arrives toujours pas ? demanda Fye en riant.

Te fous pas de moi toi ! Si tu me donnais des conseils corrects, j'y arriverais peut-être mieux !

Si tu veux, je peux te donner un cours particulier… proposa Fye, charmeur, une main sous le menton.

Et si je te prenais au mot ? murmura Kurogane en se rapprochant de lui.

Fye se redressa, eut un petit rire et fila à nouveau sur sa planche. Kurogane soupira. Il ne savait jamais si Fye était vraiment sérieux ou non et cela l'agaçait. S'il n'était pas partit si vite, il aurait peut-être fait le premier pas. Et alors… Raaah ! Kurogane secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées. Il tenta pour la énième fois de remonter sur sa planche lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Fye :

Attention, j'arrive !!!

Kurogane tourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit en premier n'était pas Fye mais l'énorme vague qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

ATTEN… commença Kurogane.

Mais il était trop tard. La vague engloutit le magicien qui poussa un énorme « Kyaaaa !!! ». Kurogane se précipita vers lui et plongea pour le repêcher – il faut dire qu'il était meilleur nageur que surfeur-. Il le prit dans ses bras en prenant soin de garder sa tête hors de l'eau et l'allongea sur sa planche de surf. Fye était inconscient. Le ninja refoula tant bien que mal la panique qui le gagnait et tapota doucement la joue de Fye pour le réveiller. Le magicien se redressa brusquement en toussant, recrachant ainsi l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée et se laissa retomber, épuisé, sur la planche. Kurogane resté près de lui, lui caressait le front et les cheveux.

Ca t'apprendra à faire le malin…grogna-t-il. Ca va ?

Ca va mieux oui…Je ne l'ai pas vue venir celle-là…Heureusement que tu étais là…Je me serais noyé…

Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé faire ? demanda Kurogane en souriant.

Fye plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux de Kurogane. Il sentait les doigts du ninja effleurer sa joue et son cou. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Il noua tendrement ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane et lui murmura :

Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

Kurogane sourit en coin et emprisonna les lèvres de Fye en un baiser passionné. Ils oublièrent pendant de longues minutes le monde qui les entourait. Les mains de Kurogane glissèrent avec une douceur infinie sur les hanches de Fye qui gémit doucement.

Kuro-chan…Pas ici…

Tu ne pers rie n pour attendre toi…

Je n'ai pas dit non…Il faudrait trouver un autre endroit…

Hm…C'est une proposition ? demanda Kurogane en picorant le cou de Fye.

Le ninja sentit les doigts du magicien se crisper sur sa nuque tandis qu'il s'enflammait sous ses baisers.

Non, c'est un serment…répondit Fye les yeux fermés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les surfs laissés sur la plage, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils partaient en jet-ski vers une petite crique pleine de promesses…


End file.
